Doomed Either Way
by VixenReborn
Summary: Sokka drunkenly makes a bet with Zuko and Aang after he says something he shouldn't. Lots of implied Zukaang and Sokka/Suki


**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, or any subtle star trek reference that might be present**

**A/N: Avatar in Space with a light sprinkle of I don't even know.**

* * *

Stumbling along, the three of them made it down the street. They looked up at the neon sign of their next stop. Aang hesitated. He cast a look over to Zuko hoping for support, but the older boy wasn't paying attention at all.

"Sokka, are you sure you feel up to drinking any more?" Aang questioned.

"Of course! I can still feel my toes, so I'm good to go!" Sokka said excitedly.

"We have already been to two different bars. I don't really see the point of going into another one," Aang said voicing his concern.

"Those bars were totally lacking. This one seems to be way livelier," Sokka said while watching some girls enter the bar.

"I'm pretty sure you have had plenty enough to drink. It might just be best to head back to the ship," Aang tried to suggest.

"Don't back out now, Aang. There are plenty of ladies here. I'm sure some of them are even into short, bald, and tattooed guys. Don't worry, I wont try to hog all the ladies. I'll be sure to try and hook you up with some of my lady friends," Sokka said laughing.

"Yeah... because you had so many ladies hanging off you at the last bar," Zuko said sarcastically.

"Hey, I could get any lady I wanted. Any one at all. Doesn't matter their race or species. Unlike you two bumpkins who can't seem to find anyone other then each other," Sokka said with a bit of a slur to his voice.

Aang moved to position himself between his friends. It wouldn't do for Zuko to beat the snot out of Sokka due to some poorly said drunken comments. As he moved he caught site of a group of women arriving at the bar and got an idea. He slapped his hand against Zuko's chest and got his attention. He gestured to the group that were now walking into the bar while Sokka was making comments to anything that remotely looked female.

"Alright, Sokka. It's a bet then." Zuko said.

"Bet?" Sokka asked confused.

"Yeah, a bet. You were saying you could pick up any lady of any species or race. I'll take you up on that. We'll go in and if you don't manage to pick up the girl we pick out for you, then you have to pay for our drinks from the last two places and here. If you win, we pick up your drinks for the night. What do you say? Is it a deal?"

A sly grin crossed Sokka's face. If it meant free drinks, he was certainly in. He put his hand out to shake on the bet. Zuko gabbed his hands and shook back. Sokka thought his friends grip seemed much stronger then usual, but brushed it off as they walked over to entrance of the bar. They made it through the short entrance line and into the busy place.

They grabbed a table in a more quiet back corner. A waitress came by and quickly took their order. Sokka made eyes after her.

"Can she be my girl?" Sokka questioned.

"That wouldn't be any challenge. Besides, you picked her," Zuko said looking around for the group of girls he had seen earlier.

Aang joined in looking around the place and finally caught sight of the green clad group. They were not terribly hard to miss given that the occupants of the bar were giving them plenty of empty area. He lightly kicked Zuko under the table to get his attention and gestured with a head tilt to where they were. Zuko had to turn around in his seat to look and saw them. A smirk crossed his face.

"You see that girl with the chin length brown hair. She is clad in green. Same as the rest of her group. That is the one," Zuko said.

Sokka scanned the crowd for a moment before seeing the woman standing there among her friends. She turned around to face in their direction and Sokka turned back to their table quickly.

"Are you guys crazy?" Sokka half shouted.

"You said any species," Zuko said.

"And any race too," Aang added.

"Are you guys blind? She is Kyoshian!"

"That seems to be your problem, not ours. Or are you backing out on your bet," Zuko said coldly.

Sokka's eyes narrowed at Zuko. He rose from his chair and walked over to the group of woman.

"Holy crap! I didn't think he would actually do it," Aang said.

The Kyoshi were a race of warriors whose people were often feared throughout the universe. The woman exceptionally so. They were usually always clad in green and could be pointed out by the battle face paint they wore. The one they pointed out seemed to be the groups leader at that.

They watched as Sokka approached the group. The good news was that most of them seemed to be humoring him rather then trying to swat him. They couldn't make out what Sokka was saying, but they saw the woman smile at him. They watched in awe as Sokka seemed to amuse them. The rest of the group seemed to gather around him and the other women seemed to be smiling as well. Sokka then pulled his boomerang out of a pouch he was carrying on his back and showed it to them. The women laughed. A sound that could be heard even where they sat.

"Have you ever heard a Kyoshian laugh before?" Aang asked worriedly.

"Once. It was on the battle field shortly before I saw her break a man's neck with her bare hands."

The woman seemed to slap Sokka on the back and laughed harder. Her smile looked feral. As Sokka slipped his boomerang back into his pouch, the woman looked back to her group and nodded. Aang and Zuko watched nervously. The woman walked over to him and slipped an arm around his waist. She pulled him to her and whispered something in his ear that made Sokka go a bit limp and green, but he nodded. In a moments time, they were walking toward the bar's exit. Sokka cast one last terrified smile back at them before leaving with the woman.

Zuko and Aang sat in shocked silence.

"Is this one of those blind squirrels finds an acorn every now again moments? Does that mean Sokka won?" Aang questioned at last.

Zuko shrugged and laughingly said, "He may have technically won, but we will see who actually has the last laugh."

* * *

FN: Prompt: Friend bets they can pick up any species at the bar (#13 of 50)


End file.
